


万叶

by tbod



Series: 四季 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: 夏日祭典之前。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Series: 四季 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010907
Kudos: 5





	万叶

一

夏日对于斑而言，总像是过分的炎热了。

家里廊下挂了一串小小的木风铃，凉风过来的时候便发出有些闷闷的响声。他卧在廊下，随着庭中树荫挪一点、挪一点。  
柱间早晨被村里人叫了出去，中间忘了东西回来拿的时候，看见廊上半睡半醒的人本能一般随着树影挪动，觉得很是可爱——虽然这形容词用在斑身上有些不合宜。  
站在那里看的时候，被斑发觉了。  
“不是要出去吗？”  
“是要出去啊。”柱间说着却走到斑身边来，坐在他身边，“还是那么怕热吗？明明是擅长火遁的忍者。”  
“不可以吗？”  
当然可以。  
柱间拨开某人一头乱翘的头发在他面颊上亲了一下。他有点不想出去了。  
斑自然很清楚他在想什么。男人睁开原本半闭的眼睛，说一声“你啊”就把他拉下来，将一个蜻蜓点水的亲吻变成了相濡以沫的纠缠。

很久以前似乎也有这样的事情。

二

那时候他拎着不错的酒和小菜去宇智波那边拜访，因为是相当熟悉的关系了也就直接进去了，于是发现斑正坐在廊上打着扇子，本来总是散在身后的长发用相当粗暴的手法扎了起来——结果就是那些惯于自由的长发仍然没办法好好拢在一起，而是照例奔放不羁地支楞着。  
这种丝毫不顾形象的打扮令得斑在意识到柱间进来的时候，摇着扇子的动作不自然地僵硬了片刻。柱间憋着没有笑场：他不准备在这么热的天气里还挨一记火遁，所以只是不动声色地放下了手里的东西。  
“要不要我帮你重新弄一下？”  
斑挑了挑眉毛：“你会？”  
“……哎？”柱间眨眨眼，显然并不觉得这事有什么难度。他用木遁做了柄梳子，将斑胡乱扎上去的丝绳解了下来，然后便半跪在斑的斜后方帮他梳理着东翘西翘的头发。  
斑显然仍然不习惯将后背交给别人这件事。柱间注意到对方的肩膀都变得僵硬了起来，他试着安抚对方：“别在意。”  
“谁在意了。”  
斑不肯承认。但这反而加剧了身后有人的实感，柱间觉得斑下意识在躲着他的梳子。  
……还能不能教人好好帮忙了？  
于是他伸出手按住对方的肩膀。  
“很快的。”  
夏日里斑只穿了薄薄一层和服，那自然隔不开两个人的体温。斑的体温似是要更低一点——大约是他在阴凉处坐了太久的缘故。柱间一手扶着他的肩膀，一手继续将长发梳开，慢慢地，他感到手下原本僵硬的肌肉变得柔软下来。到最后斑几乎是将重量倚了过来。  
那感觉非常奇妙。  
“好了。”  
将束了几圈的丝绳打了一个结，柱间宣告大功告成。斑伸手摸了一下，发现之前那些乱发都被好好地束进高马尾去，这下总是比之前凉快了许多。但是这件事现在已经不重要了。  
“我扎得很紧，只要小心一点的话，坚持到明天也——”  
后半句话消失在相合的唇齿之间。柱间瞪大眼睛看着斑凑近的脸。  
“反而教人热起来了啊。”

于是最后还是弄乱了。

三

欲望如同一场骤雨突如其来。  
如果说早年他们的欲望中还带着征伐的隐喻，就好像肢体相交都能被作为一种互争高下的手段——那倒是和谁进入谁无关的，就算柱间始终在这一点上更擅胜场斑也有足够的手段令他丢盔弃甲；在漫长的时间里他们更像是通过这一行为来确认彼此，就仿佛这亲密无隙的肢体动作不过是他们用以锚定对手的方式，就好像肉体和灵魂的存在都可以凭借爱抚和亲吻来得到实存的确认。柱间熟悉斑的每一块肌肉每一根骨骼和每一块伤疤，他每次都珍惜地用眼睛和嘴唇确认着，就仿佛这是流动不居的现世之中唯一不变的点。而斑则更加放纵自己的感受——或者说他从来不掩饰这点。他将自己所有的弱点和要害置于柱间的手下——那几乎就等同于献出生命，但从来不说一个温和的、和感情相关的字眼。这是没什么紧要的，毕竟一直以来，阻碍他们的从来不是对于彼此感情的怀疑。

在这么多年之后，直到他们因为某种理由而留在了四战之后的现世，他们反而成了最贴近柱间理想中的老友的关系——甚至，如果更加实事求是一点的话，应该称为恋人关系。即使如此，柱间也并不敢全然相信，他们之间理想的分歧已经因为再一次的死亡而得到弥合。  
他从不曾问斑。  
斑也从来不曾谈论过他那失败的理想。  
在他们两个人的旅途中，只有这一个问题，被深深地封印在沉默之匣中，没有人去触及。

战争刚刚结束的时候，不少人担心过复活的宇智波斑会不会继续采取什么行动来完成他那天才而疯狂的梦想，但出人意料地是，斑似乎放弃了之前执着已久的事情，黑绝的背叛便似已经能够让他平静地接受失败的结局。  
既然无限月读已经被证明为虚妄，那么斑的确是不会再做出什么事情了——柱间做出了这样的担保，并在那之后不久和斑一起离开了木叶，将所有的戒备、恐惧和防范都远远地甩在了身后。  
那是非常单纯的远游。  
他们并不刻意显露忍者的身份，而是像两个普通旅人那样慢慢地走着。若是遇到喜欢的风景就留下来住上一段，若是缺了盘缠（很多时候是因为某人不小心进了赌场）就去匿名接下几个任务——柱间还曾经去卖过家具。他们爬过最高的山峰，亦曾出海周游，曾经独居在寂寥无人的雪原，也会在繁华的城下混迹于人群。他们遇到过形形色色的人，有时被热情的村民们邀请到结婚的喜宴，有时在道中休憩之时接过同路人送来的仍然温热的饭团，也曾经牵着在祭典上走失孩童的手将他送回家中，有时则遇到葬礼长长的仪仗、远远的哭泣声从彼岸飘过来。在战火平息之后一切都变得平和下来，像夏日中一池温热的水，好似能让人全无戒心地投入其中。  
然而这样的时代里一样有死亡和离别，有失去，有着在暗处波动不安的战火。柱间在收到木叶传递来的消息的时候从来是不避着斑的：隐瞒是没有任何意义的，而斑想知道的事情又怎么可能知道不了呢。有时候他也独自离开去处理一些棘手的问题——斑有时候会跟上来，有时不会。  
战斗中的斑拾回了生前的优雅，挥动镰刀的模样犹如起舞之死神——或许从结果来看，他心慈手软了一些，但那也许只是因为他对这种程度的敌人感到不耐而已。  
柱间并不问他这些事情。他只是耐心地、用他的目光注视着斑，等待着老友做出最终的抉择，或者用明白的言语将早已做出的抉择告诉他。

这一切并不妨碍他们亲吻，拥抱，达成两个人之间所能达成的最亲密的关系。

他们的旅途结束于一个冬日。  
那时雪下得太大封闭了道路，又并没有什么着急的事情，于是两人便留在温泉旅馆中。  
斑习惯于坐在窗边看雪，有时候喝一点酒，有时候就只是看着。旅馆的庭中种了南天竹，怕雪压坏便特地用稻草围住，但仍露出一点红如珊瑚的果子来。柱间遥遥地看见，隐隐地觉得像是宇智波的眼睛。  
在大雪下了七天七夜之后，斑对柱间说：  
“我们回木叶去吧。”  
柱间伸手将被褥拉严实一点：“不是还有地方没有去吗？”  
“你以为我只是躲在山洞里吗？”斑嗤笑了一声，片刻后又道，“不过，并没有这样欣赏风景的余裕。”  
“……我要是早点发觉就好了。”柱间说，庆幸于黑暗能藏住他的表情，“你知道吗？我死去的那个时候看到了你的幻影。我还以为——”  
“那不是幻影。”  
柱间的眼睛一时间睁大了。  
“我以为……”  
他说了这三个字后便说不下去了。斑的手从被褥下伸过来，摸了几下之后握住他的。

“你以为我恨你吗？”  
“我从来不曾原谅我自己。”

斑似乎笑了笑——柱间不确定这点。只有握住他的手用力地紧了紧。

那之后他们结束了旅途，回到了可以被称为家乡的木叶。

四

“你觉得我们现在能够算是活着吗？”

斑问这句话的时候两个人正躺在屋里，浴衣已经散开了大半，但既然四下无人也没什么可着急遮掩的。斑半靠在柱间胸口，脸上还带着未退去的红晕——因此这问话总有些没头没尾的突兀。  
柱间本来有一下没一下地玩着两个人的头发，似乎想找出两个人发型不同的根本原因，又似乎想要打上一个结。他听到这句话神情微微肃了肃，并没有感到意外，而是有种“终于说了”的感觉。他想了一想，回答道：  
“大概是在两者之间吧。也许仙人们实在觉得我们作为他们的转世有些令人着急，所以给了我们一段额外的时间吧。”   
“哼。”斑哼了一声，但从他的态度上来看，像是接受了这个回答。  
“你一直在想这件事吗？”  
“总得确认这现状是怎么回事吧？那个时候已经和你说再见了。”  
“听起来可真无情啊。”柱间苦笑着抱怨，“就想要早点甩掉我似的。”  
斑伸出手来握住他的手。  
“大概是……这一次我想看到最后吧。你的梦想能变成什么样子，我也决定忍耐着性子，用这双眼睛确认到最后。——你又是为了什么呢。”  
柱间反握住他的手。  
“不是说好了吗？要作为战友一起喝酒啊。”

五

第一次举办祭典是在他们的村子拥有了“木叶”这个名字之后的第一个夏天。商店街的商家们都纷纷活动了起来，到了晚上的夜市的时候，附近的村民们也有不少牵着孩童来的。  
柱间来找斑的时候宇智波家的年轻人正在准备着稍后的烟花大会，他在忙忙乱乱走来走去的人中间很是苦恼地找了一会儿才发现斑正躲在侧旁的房间里看公文。柱间从来没发觉自己这位老友是如此热心公务。  
“大好的祭典还留在这里加班也太辛苦了吧。”柱间道，“一起去看看如何？”  
“人太多。”  
斑连眼睛抬都不抬，道。  
“可是好不容易的祭典啊……我很期待和斑一起去的……”柱间眼看着身上就要冒蘑菇出来了，斑无奈地叹了口气：“你这个容易消沉的毛病是好不了了吗？——走吧。”

于是两人便带着面具去了祭典。第一次的夏日祭似乎也没办法更热闹，零食摊子倒是五花八门，然而游戏摊子一旦被忍者的小孩盯上了就会有点惨——目睹着一个五岁小孩连着三只苦无射中靶心然后抱走了头等奖玩偶，柱间无奈地摇了摇头：  
“看来下次难度要提高一点啊。”  
“这是基本的程度吧。”斑眯着眼睛，“应该庆幸没有更多的孩子过来啊。”  
“是村子中现在还没有那么多孩子。”柱间说，“但似乎最近有不少人家开始有喜讯了。”  
于是斑本来挑剔的表情也和缓下来：“必要的时候，多安排丈夫们休息吧。”  
“你说得对。——我让扉间注意一下。”  
两人在夜市里转了一圈斑就说要回去了，但柱间执意要他看完烟花再走。  
“现在影岩上应该都是人了吧。而且那可是我们族的烟花——”  
“要是在南贺川的河滩上也会视角不错。斑，我们走吧。”柱间说完就拉起斑的手向村外走去。斑啧了一声，但最终还是没有甩开男人的手。

宇智波出手之后烟花的水准自然是相当不错。除了各种五光十色的烟火之外，最后竟然还以千手和宇智波的族徽做了终结——斑和柱间一眼看出那并不是真正的花火，而是精妙操控的火遁所构成的图形。  
“这帮小子。”斑摇摇头。  
“你不知道这安排？”  
“年轻人也不是所有事都告诉我的啊。”  
“至少他们的火遁练得不错。”柱间笑眯眯地道。  
“就用在这种地方吗？”  
“有什么不好呢？”柱间说，“就像这样——看。”  
他将手伸出来，木遁的查克拉在他掌中跃动着，最终塑成了一朵莲花灯。  
“许个愿吧，斑。”  
“放水灯？”斑看了柱间一眼，“……你还真是做足全套。”  
柱间笑了笑，坚持地道：“来嘛。”  
于是斑轻轻拈起了一朵火。他捏着那火苗，将它放进莲花的心中，犹如一支不灭的蜡烛一般。  
“这样就好了。”  
于是柱间将它放进了南贺川中。他和斑站在河边，看着那一点火光随着水波的推移越来越渺远，祈愿眼下一刻的和平能够尽可能长远地延续下去。

那时候他们仍然年轻，仍然愿意相信到那时为止、所经历的悲伤而无可弥补的事情，就是他们这一生所能遇见的全部苦痛了。

六

“……我们的血脉中都有一种完美主义的倾向。”因陀罗对着自己的后裔道，“因为不能忍耐现实的缺憾，又过分自信于自己的力量，便试图去用自己的力量去改变——但这种想法，也许是太过自傲了。”  
斑并没有承认、也未否定这种说法。他注视着和他告别之后的柱间——明明上一刻还那样明朗的笑容，下一刻就已经消失不见。  
“你的愿望永远也没有实现的可能。”落败的远古神祇下了断言，“——即使要忍耐着这个失败，你也愿意回到现世之中吗？即使我所能给予你的，只是短暂而虚伪的生命？”  
“那也没有关系。”斑说，“假如我的梦想已经失败了，那么就让我看看，那始终被我否定的柱间的梦想究竟能走到什么地方好了。”  
“如果你判定它还是失败的呢？”  
斑抬起眼直视着对面的神祇：“我们一直以来太过自傲了——这不是你告诫我的吗？就在这短暂的时间里，让我去相信他吧。”

阿修罗注视着自己的后裔，语带嘲讽地道：“我以为你应该已经没有遗憾的事情了。”  
“有一件就足以悔恨终身了。”柱间摇了摇头，“我以为我已经经历过一次，不会再这样难过，但果然还是……很难过啊。”  
“所以你选择回去吗？”  
柱间微笑着点了点头。  
“只有一次也好。我不想再让他一个人孤独等待了。”

Ende.


End file.
